True Deep Confessions
by xJohnsFutureHopex
Summary: As Jill mentions obviously Cupid arrived in time for Jill and King Tirian to confess their true feelings toward each other during an archery practice. It's a very sweet story.


King Tirian was packing a lot of the weapons away in the tower he and his rescuers stayed at. It had been almost three hours since they all just met and Tirian wanted to know more about the young damsel Jill. He offered her a bow earlier to practice with yet now that he was done he found her on the left side of the tower looking at chainmail. Tirian walked over taking a bow for himself smiling to Jill Pole.

"Lady, perhaps you'd like to practice with me now?" he asked softly.

Jill slowly glanced from touching thin chainmail to King Tirian. She blushed as she looked into his sincere eyes.

"Yeah, sure I'll get my bow." Jill's voice sounded a bit melodramatic as she said that. She never really spoke in the tone before.

King Tirian smiled anyways without noticing change in her. As soon as Jill took her bow and quiver of arrows in her other hand walking towards the door Tirian quickly gestured before her opening the door for Jill. When the door opened a ray of sunlight was showing in the sky. Earlier it was very dull as if it would rain for three days. It tricked Jill's eyes for a moment.

"The sun shines for you my lady." Tirian said looking over to Jill who looked as if she was going to laugh.

"Please I'm not that brilliant your majesty." Jill said with modesty. "Now where are we going to practice?"

Jill continued getting on another subject as she caught up to King Tirian's side. Tirian pointed. "We're going just around this ruin over here." A tall ruin from the tower was lying on the left side of them. " There are some targets to practice on." They walked around it and Jill was being careful with her steps. She did not want to ruin her shoes if she stepped on a sharp stone.

Jill looked over where Tirian was pointing and obliged that the targets looked easy for her to hit.

"Do you shoot bow and arrow out here as well your majesty?" Jill looked up to Tirian she had just noticed how golden his light brown hair looked in the sun.

Tirian glanced into Jill's hazel eyes and smiled. "I do so and so, just not very often." Tirian nodded his head back and forth as he talked. He shrugged towards the end of their walk together when Jill finally aimed her bow with an arrow. They weren't really in the length position to shoot at the target. Jill was about twenty feet away from the original shooting spot. "Jill don't you find your position too far away from the target?"

Jill smirked at Tirian's comment letting go of the arrow. Tirian didn't know whether or not his eyes were deceiving him when the arrow Jill shot landed just two inches above the bull's eye.

"Great shot, Lady Jill that was fantastic." Tirian said in a loud whisper. "How come you told me earlier you didn't know any archery?"

Jill shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it here right now." Jill prepared another bow in her hand aiming for a further target.

Tirian nodded his head understanding and respecting that the Lady didn't fell comfortable in responding to his question. Tirian thought of the basic questions. "H- How old are you?" his voice cracked a bit at the beginning and said it over.

Jill flung her arrow again making a perfect aim. "I'm, well I want to say eighteen but I really won't be until another month back home. So really I'm still seventeen." Jill smiled at her target and glanced up a while at King Tirian. "And you?" She urged with a smile pulling out another arrow.

"I'm twenty-one and won't be twenty-two until seven more months." As Tirian said this he shook his eyes thinking to himself that that was not humorous. Jill did giggle at Tirian as she aimed her arrow again making her lose her concentration.

"King Tirian I would love it so much better if you joined me?" Jill prompted the King. The king seemed to of been confused of what Jill was asking. Tirian looked around himself which made Jill stop from aiming to slightly laugh under her breath.

"What have we been doing already my lady? I am already joining you." Tirian didn't quite catch on and didn't know why Jill was chuckling. Jill pointed to Tirian's bow in his hand. "I meant for you to shot with me silly." Jill smiled.

Tirian felt like a big idiot after that. He smiled and joined her by taking his bow and watched Jill as sort of mimicking her stature in which Jill held the bow. She aimed beautifully again. When Tirian aimed his arrow went on and passed the target. Jill looked at Tirian. He seemed to look upset to her. "Come on my King. Let's just try again at it." Jill sounded confident pulling another arrow out.

"I have a confession. I'm no archer Jill." Tirian admitted. "I'm only known for doing well as a swordsman. I never really learned the bow and arrow."

Jill walked over to his side with her bow and as she did Tirian lowered his and they got caught from the tips. "Uh, I'm sorry." The both said.

Jill untangled them. "That was odd. That was almost as if it were cupids work." Jill went on.

Tirian was confused by Jill's last sentence. "Who's Cupid?" Tirian asked curiously.

Jill smiled and shook her head. "It's a joke in my world." She said.

Jill placed her bow on the ground and placed her hands on Tirian's shoulders from behind. "You're very tense King Tirian. You need to relax your shoulders for starters." She said while rubbing Tirian's shoulders.

Tirian breathed in heavy as Jill touched him. It was a nervous breath. Slowly he began to like Jill's tiny massage and he actually felt the tense parts in his shoulders fade. Tirian wished Jill wouldn't have stopped. The king never had a massage like that for many years since his mother died. "Thank you and you have my permission to do that to me any time." Tirian was serious, he really missed massages.

Jill smiled at him as she came to face him. "Sure, I actually would love to." She was actually scared that she did it in the first place. How would the king of Narnia react about her doing that? Obviously the Narnian royals were kinder then she'd thought. "I would teach you archery if you'd like your majesty." She bowed to respect him.

"My lady, you do not need to bow in front of me please and yes I'd be completely flattered if you thought me." Tirian got in position for Jill.

Jill helped Tirian bring the bow string back as the arrow was set on it. "You want to hold this part of rear end for the arrow close to your cheek where your mouth is. Also don't get too much in the habit of holding it on your face or you may get a scar there." Jill observed other things. "Also if you are aiming on this side it'll be better that you squint your right eye and open your left eye concentrating on that to find your aim." Jill lightly pressed down on Tirian's arm. "I'm doing this to let you know how steady your arm and elbow should be and after a while you'll get used to it." She leaned in to Tirian. "Now aim and shoot."

Tirian glanced over a quick second to Jill and aimed following the directions of Jill and shot.

"Tirian that was amazing! Look just three inches away from the bull's eye." Jill encouraged Tirian to be happy with the aim. It was beautiful even the sound that the arrow made was beautiful.

Tirian and Jill continued shooting till dusk. After that they eventually called it quits and headed back to the tower. "Narnia is so beautiful you know." Jill said as she watched the sun start to go below the horizon.

"I thought you would have noticed it the first time coming to Narnia." Tirian said. He heard the story of her and Eustace Scrubb coming into Narnia before.

"Yes I have, but not like this. I only spent most of my time in the marshes, Ettinsmoor and underground while I was here for the first time." Jill educated the King more.

"Oh, alright I understand now." The king walked closer alongside Jill as though they were already a couple. 'Thank you as well for the archery lessons. I always wanted to know how."

Jill smiled up at him. "Today was fun with you and will probably be the best day that I ever had in Narnia." Jill nudged the king's arm that was near her. Jill looked at the tower noticing a staircase leading up to a deck. "King Tirian come on let's get a better view of the sun going below the horizon." She gently tugged the king's arm.

"I don't k-," The king smiled falling for Jill, "Alright." He said following after Jill up the steps that were slippery from an obvious rain. The both felt as it they were going to fall over and Jill caught the stair ledge as Tirian caught the walls vines. When they recovered they had been holding hands and Jill started laughing about the incident that almost happened. Tirian soon laughed after her with her.

At the top Jill gasped at the beauty. "Tirian you are so lucky to live in a place like this." She said as she walked up further to the rail walls.

Tirian slowly came behind. "Well as of now Narnia isn't very lucky and I'd give anything to come live in your world with you and Eustace." Tirian came to join Jill by her side.

"My world?" she said in confusion. "It's a complete mess I tell you. It's not so free like this place is." Jill admitted. "I'd give anything to live here and with you in Cair Paravel."

When Jill and Tirian were saying this King Tirian slipped his arm around Jill's shoulder comforting her. "That's one reason I don't want to go back to England," Jill continued.

Tirian looked at her. "What is the other reason Lady Jill?" Tirian asked his voice getting softer.

"I don't like leaving when I meet people that mean a lot to me." At this Jill turned to embrace Tirian. What she said was true. In the past she hated leaving great friends like Puddleglum, Glimfeather, and Rilian. "As soon as I leave I know that I'll never see you again.

Tirian embraced Jill back kissing the top of her head. "Is that why you lied to me?" Tirian said then realized the problem. "Oh, you didn't want to get close to me or me to you because of this." Tirian had to admit that it could be true. But he loved her so much already that he will fight to have Jill stay with him or him stay with her.

"Tirian I also have to confess another thing. I like you a lot. I may even love you." Jill embraced him more. It was good to get that out of her.

Tirian took Jill by the arms and looked at her. "Jill I feel the same way. By Aslan's mane my lady you and I will find a way to be together." He leaned into her and the both shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
